


Adentro

by Gnewtt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnewtt/pseuds/Gnewtt
Summary: Sherlock nunca admitía en voz alta que algo lo devoraba por dentro.





	Adentro

**Author's Note:**

> Una vez más sin beta.  
> Cualquier error es mío.

 

El calor comenzaba  a ser doloroso en los dedos, del cigarrillo apenas queda el filtro y es éste el responsable del ardor en sus dedos índice y pulgar. Pero no lo soltaba, y tal parecía no lo haría pronto.

Sherlock estaba mal  y su preocupación principal no era ésta, ¡oh no!, lo que le licuaba los sesos a John en éste momento era el hecho de que fue el propio Sherlock quien se lo dijo.

Lo observa, es inevitable, si Sherlock está en la misma habitación que él es un hecho que sus ojos se la pasaran todo el tiempo sobre su peculiar anatomía. Ignorarlo es algo imposible, y más si te llamas John Watson y llevas media vida babeando por él.

Está sentado bajo un árbol, con las piernas flexionadas de tal forma que las rodillas le sirven de apoyo para el cuaderno de dibujo que fielmente carga a todos lados, unos audífonos grandes y rojos cubren sus orejas mientras el cabello espeso y negro hace lo suyo con el fino rostro.

Llevaba más de una hora en la misma posición y John no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que no estaba dibujando nada, que al contrario se ha pasado la última hora llorando, no es de extrañarse que el joven Watson esta que se sube por las paredes, es el mejor amigo de Sherlock, puede presumir que lo conoce mejor que incluso a sí mismo.

O mas bien “podía”, de unos meses para acá ya no lo deja acercarse, ha cambiado tanto que lo confunde, se ha sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en lo poco que realmente conoce a Sherlock, ahora luce unos semicírculos morados bajo los ojos, no puede dormir de la incertidumbre y el miedo que le da saber que poco a poco pierde a la persona más importante de su vida.

Es un camino difícil y teniendo sólo 17 años lo es aun más.

Cuando el calor es demasiado intenso suelta la colilla violentamente, se ha hecho daño y no podrá escribir correctamente al menos por cuatro días, pero como dije antes eso no le preocupa. Aun tiene grabadas con fuego las palabras en su memoria.

“Ahora no John, no estoy bien, no me jodas o no respondo”

Tajante, frío, directo.

Sin una sonrisa de lado o ya mínimo un ligero golpe que dejara claro el ‘Hasta aquí’.

No hubo nada de eso, solo las palabras y se fue a sentar bajo ese ridículo árbol y ahora parece estatua.

Créeme es la cosa mas frustrante que ha experimentado en su corta vida.

Da un paso lento, titubeante y se siente patético, no le encuentra sentido, es simplemente irónico decir que tiene miedo de ir y hablar con él.

Pero es así.

Es la primera vez que siente ese frío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, el temblor en las manos y la sensación de perder todo control de su cuerpo y caer de boca al pasto, es completamente nueva para él.

Que mira que es John Watson y su nombre nunca ha sido sinónimo de duda.

Un paso tras otro, pequeños, lentos, no se fija en lo que pisa sus ojos están clavados en la mata de cabello negro que le impide ver el rostro de su amigo.

Llega hasta él con el corazón martillándole los oídos y de la nada se encuentra con que no sabe que hacer, ¡vamos! que son amigos de prácticamente toda la vida y no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar.

¿Le da una palmada en la espalda?

¿Lo abraza?

¿Alborota su cabello hasta que él voltee a verlo?

¿QUÉ HACE?

_Nada._

Está en blanco, así que solo se queda parado junto a él.

Un minuto o más, no le importa.

No es hasta que Sherlock lo sostiene del tobillo y tira un poco hacia abajo en una clara invitación para que se siente junto a él, que lo hace. Es automático, la forma en la que la tristeza comienza a escalar desde la mano de Sherlock e inunda toda su pierna y se extiende a través de su ser. Cuando termina de acomodarse a su lado esta a punto de llorar.

Lo toma de la mano, fuerte y con miedo, siente que lo pierde y eso no le gusta.

Sherlock gira un poco, lo justo para atrapar a John bajos sus piernas, y lo abraza, los brazos tan apretados alrededor del torso de John que hacen daño, pero él no se queja, con ese abrazo Sherlock le está transmitiendo todos los demonios que lo torturan.

John es valiente y lo soporta.

No es la primera vez que tiene un ataque así, aunque las otras veces se entero primero John y para cuando Sherlock entraba en crisis éste ya tenia un perfecto y divertido plan trazado para sacarlo de la depresión.

Sherlock nunca admitía en voz alta que algo lo devoraba por dentro.

Por eso está asustado John y se siente mal de no tener una forma de ayudarlo a salir de allí

Pero no es su culpa, Sherlock lleva tiempo construyendo una fortaleza a su alrededor, ha corrido a todas las personas con las que antes solía llevarse bien, cortó comunicación incluso con sus padres. Y eso, obviamente, a la larga afecta.

Pero ¿Cómo pedir ayuda para salir de algo en lo que te metiste tú solo? Para la forma de pensar de Sherlock es como intentar suicidarte y en el último minuto extender la mano, si tú solo cavaste tu tumba, los demás no tienen que ayudarte a salir de allí

Rompió lazos con todo el mundo, menos con su mejor amigo, aunque lo intento y no sólo dios es testigo, también lo es su madre y el pobre portero de su edificio que lo puso Watson  en jaque un día que Sherlock amenazó con reportarlo si dejaba entrar a John y éste a su vez amenazó con lo mismo si NO lo dejaba pasar. Al final llamo por interfón al departamento de Sherlock, dejo la puerta abierta por “error” y los dejo hacerse pelotas solos.

Busco mil y un pretextos para pelearse con él, se porto grosero y lo llego a plantar varias veces, pero ni así pudo sacudirse a su amigo. Al final resignado lo dejo ahí, como pieza inamovible de su pasado. El único

Se encerró en si mismo y en su música, compuso más melodías en dos meses que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la universidad (se recibía en un año, que no era poco) estaba loco, se obsesiono tanto que por varios días su desayuno, comida y cena eran las notas que salían del mancillado violín.

Tuvo su mejor etapa creativa en todos aspectos, no tenia ni cinco minutos para respirar, no contestaba el teléfono, y no salía a la calle. Fue su mejor época, pero como siempre y siendo tan extremista como era, una vez que la euforia se iba, la depresión arrasaba con él.

Y si se había pasado dos semanas en friega loca, podía aventarse un mes sin moverse de la cama más que para lo necesario, y era ahí cuando entraban sus amigos, su hermano y su amorosa madre, con mimos y distracciones lo arrancaban de su ermitaño rincón y lo reconciliaban con el sol, el aire y los demás humanos. No duraba gran tiempo así.

Hasta ahora

Sin amigos, madre o hermano, se la pasaba tirado en medio de la pequeña sala de estar, con la música tan fuerte que molestaba a los vecinos, lo hubieran echado del edificio de no ser por John que se pasaba por ahí cada que podía.

Pero ya no aguantaba el encierro, hasta un alma agonizante como la suya de vez en cuando busca a sus iguales, sino es para convivir al menos para no volverse loca, y un parque siempre es la mejor opción, la gente siempre va tan ocupada que pocas veces te mira. Y la naturaleza te regresa la tranquilidad perdida.

Pero no contó con encontrarse a John ahí y mucho menos que al verlo su corazón se oprimiría y las lágrimas lo atacaran.

Se sentía mal, porque le había fallado, recayó aun cuando le juro no volver a hacerlo, apenas dos días antes amaneció en un callejón de mala muerte con una resaca de esas que nunca se olvidan por lo dolorosas que son.

Y los “malos pensamientos” habían vuelto, uno a uno, como si estuvieran allí, dentro de su cabeza esperando el momento justo para salir a flote otra vez.

Se aferro más al bien formado cuerpo de su amigo, y aspiro su dulce aroma que pese a ya no ser de niño aun no era tan intensa como la de un hombre, era un aroma muy… John.

Sollozo sin proponérselo en su cuello y lo sintió temblar.

Maldita empatía.

Ahora no sólo sufriría él, también había conseguido que su mejor amigo se sintiera miserable.

Si Dios realmente existe ¿Por qué no le cae un meteorito en ese momento por idiota?

Es John quien aprieta el abrazó, las lagrimas corren libres por sus mejillas y poco a poco se deja envolver en ese llanto desgarrador que solo te visita en tus noches más solitarias. Cada uno llora por causas diferentes. Sherlock por imbécil, John por enamorado.

— John

— Shhh

— No, John

El menor solloza ruidosamente, no quiere que Sherlock hable, no quiere que le diga lo que más teme escuchar. No.

— ¡NO!

Y antes de que el menor de los Holmes lo vea venir estampa sus labios contra los de él.

Al principio no es un beso, solo son dos labios unidos, ninguno de los dos se mueve, son felices nadando en su miseria. Es Sherlock quien se rinde, de pronto las manos le cosquillean y el corazón le salta.

Mientras mueve los labios, sorprendiendo a Watson, uno a uno los ladrillos de su muralla se van viniendo abajo, con cada nuevo roce el mundo se va iluminando.

Cuando el oxigeno se hace indispensable John tiene las mejillas rojas y Sherlock el corazón grande.

— Nunca me dejes solo.

Curioso caso, es John quien lo pide.

— Jamás.

*

Años más tarde, Sherlock despierta un día y se encuentra con un John muy desnudo a su lado, el sol se filtra entre las cortinas blancas y todo está en paz.

Éste hombre nunca había sido un optimista empedernido, pero la vida y el pequeño cabezón que nunca se le despego, le habían demostrado que no todo apesta.

Se recibió con matricula de honor, enojón y todo, rápidamente consiguió un trabajo y al final término viviendo de lo que más le apasionaba: el arte.

John por su parte se ha tomado su tiempo, él es feliz yendo por la vida con Sherlock del brazo, sabe que en cualquier momento puede morir y por eso disfruta cada momento al lado de su esposo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a sentir miedo desde ese día. Y ahora con las manos unidas pueden enfrentar con la frente muy en alto cualquier reto que la vida les ponga.

Puede que Sherlock haya vuelto a construir una muralla a su alrededor, pero está vez no se olvido de lo importante. Ha dejado a John adentro.

 


End file.
